PPG Chronicles
by RICEA42991
Summary: The girls had to overcome many changes when young. Now in their teen years they're not only facing trials of romance and discovery, but backstabbing, scandals & infidility in the worse case BETWEEN EACH OTHER. Will the Utoniums ever be the same RRBxPPG
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, PPG I'm just as supervised that I hadn't written a fic about one, with me being such a hardcore fan of the show. So this is my first fanfic of PPG, despite loving it to death since it's debut. This fic will deal with all 3 of the girls lives, but at times it might center a little more on Buttercup because of her peculiar situation in this fic. But yes it will deal with all 3 of them as well as other characters as well. As for pairings well there be tons of drama and dating madness in this fic, so saying just one pairing here would be a bit too far, but the main pairing though would be : Boomer/Bubbles/OC Butch/Buttercup/Ace Blossom/Brick_

_**NOTE: This story will start when the girls are still 5 in order for my fic's universe could take place, but yes they will be teens in the majority of this story later on I assure you.**_

**DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS(IF ONLY I DID) THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN. I'M JUST A FAN. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS BUSTER AND YET STILL HE BELONGS IN A WORLD THAT'S NOT MINE.**

**Chapter 1**

**--**

**/The City of Townsville, where our much loved triplets live in. "The Powerpuff Girls" Known throughtout for being the sweetest of all crime fighters. If only though these girls would know just what time has in store for them later on/**

**-Utonium Residence-**

Sunlight shone it's way through 3 oval windows into a pink room filled with slumber. Toys were strewn around the pink carpeted floor, and dolls were left standing in their doll playset homes. A punching bag was ripped open, and a group of army green plastic soldiers surrounded a plush bunny.

Slight snoring was heard as well, as in the nearby daybed lined with colors of pink,blue, and green were 3 tuffs of hair peeking out of the top blanket. On the corner of the bed a plush purple octopus fell out of the hands of the one who was snuggling it the whole night. As it fell it made a slight squeaking sound.

_**BRING**_

A chiming bell sound broke the silence as it was followed by a cute melody.

"That's it I'm going burn that clock to death." A husky voice shouted as it whipped out from the covers.

"No Buttercup, not my Hello Kitty clock!" A shade of blue flashed past, grabbing the clock out of harm's way.

"Tell me why you even got a clock, like we don't have enough with the Hot line? Top that with Professor calls us every morning anyways." Buttercup shouted back at her sister, her hair shaggy from the night's sleep.

"Because it's pink, and blue, purple, and it has cute little Kitty on it." Bubbles answered her in her bubbly sing-song voice. Talking about cute, and colorful things were her favorite thing to talk about.

"What I don't get is why you guys have to fight every morning for no reason?" A voice with a bossy tone pipped up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty butt out of this." Buttercup spat back at her.

"Girls oh girls come on, time to get ready for school." A muffled voice of the Professor called out from the kitchen it seemed.

In a flash the 3 of them, flashed back in forth getting ready. From brushing their teeth, to changing out of their nightgowns into their usual dresses, stockings and black shoes.

In what seemed like less then a minute they were done, and seated at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Oh professor, what do you think we should bring for show-and-tell?" Bubbles quickly asked.

Professor who was finishing up on the pancakes, and ready to serve them simply smiled. "Oh I'm sure, anything you girls bring the class would like."

"Professor you're not helping." Buttercup said bluntly.

"Buttercup." Professor said firmly as he gave her a look. In his mind raced thought of the future. 'I just hope she won't get worse in her ways with time. If that ever happens, I don't know what I'd do."

Suddenly the doorbell broke him out of his thoughts. As he left the girls to their meal, he went to answer it. An aroma of bread, cookies and pie filled his nose. As he opened the door there stood his friendly neighbor. He remembered when she first moved in, not long after the whole Sedusa incident happened. On how she quickly came over and offered him a pie. He also remembered how exaggerated the girls acted as well once seeing her. Slamming the door in her face. Thankfully all got resolved, and the girls went a bit more easy on her.

"Oh hello Sarah Lee, what brings you here again." He said as he stuttered a bit.

"Oh proffesor, you're always so formal. I'm just bringing the usual for the girls. I know how they love sweets, and don't worry it's made with brown sugar, and organic ingredients. So not to worry about giving them too much sugar." She said with a giggle.

Professor smiled as he looked at the tasty looking cherry pie. She was always filling the block with delicious smells of her baking.

"Oh why thank you, the girl will sure love this." He slowly took it from her.

"Oh they deserve it, they're such wonderful girls." She replied as she casually wiped her hands on her apron. " You also deserve it, for being such a wonderful father." She quickly added with a red tint creeping to her cheeks.

Professor quickly looked up from the pie at her. He feel a slight shiver of nervousness flow through him. "I..I"

"Well I must be going, tell your girls I said hello." She quickly interrupted as she with a quick curtsy walked away.

The professor after having a few seconds standing there dazed, slowly walked inside back to the kitchen.

The girls having witnessed all this, slowly looked at each other.

"I'm not liking that woman. She's starting to creep me out." Buttercup spoke up, as she finished her drink.

"What do you mean? I think she's nice, she reminds me of Mary Poppins." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Too nice you mean, I know lots of people in Townsville are nice, but this one's weird." Buttercup continued.

"What do you think Blossom?" Bubbles asked her other sister, hoping she'd go on her side instead.

Blossom winced her eyes. "I'm not too worried about her being nice, but it seems she a little too interested in us, and especially the professor."

"What if she just likes the professer. He's still single you know." Bubbles said frowning, always being the one to suspect less of people. "She's also pretty too."

"Yeah so was Sedusa, and look how she turned out." Buttercup added.

Suddenly the professer interrupted them. "Here girls Sarah made some yummy cherry pie for your snack time today. Let's get going."

The girls quickly grabbed their snacks and flew off to Pokey Okes Kindergarten.

--

The girls were on their their way flying towards to their favorite school. Leaving their usual lines of colors as they flew, when suddenly a bright white streak flashed past them knocking Bubbles out of place.

"Ouch, what hit me?" She said looking off to where the streak flew off to.

Apparently Blossom and Buttercup noticed the whole thing as Blossom was quick to order. "Quick follow that streak."

After what seemed like 5 minutes, they girl ended up at Pokey Okes after having flown around Townsville.

Blossom scratched her chin. "Hmm I wonder where that light came from?"

_**DING**_

"Oh well that's the bell I guess we'll just have to forget about it." She continued, as she and her sisters walked up to the school door.

Inside were the usual cubby holes, low tables, and of course teacher and students they all know and love.

The 3 of them took their seats in the center table as always, while they chatted with their closest friends.

"Hey Buttercup did you get to see the new Shade comics yet?" Mitch Michelson a boy with brown shaggy hair, freckles, and nearly always in black; was one of Buttercup's on/off friends.

"No way, they're completely out of em."

While the 2 continued talking of their interests. Robin the girls next-door neighbor and friend came over to Blossom.

"Hey Blossom." She was sporting her usual long brown hair.

"Hey Robin, did you happen to see a white light flash by this morning?" Blossom replied in her usual adult manner.

Meanwhile Bubbles got to her coloring a picture of her favorite pretend animal Koozie. Mike on the other side of the room had run out of colored pencils, he was also drawing some pictures of his heroes as well. He walked over to Bubbles nervous.

"H-Hey Bubbles...d..do you have those s." Mike tried to ask, but was having trouble between his stutters.

Bubbles smiled at him, and handed him the special metallic pens. Already knowing those were the ones he loved. She blushed slightly at his shyness.

"Eww gross don't tell me you like him." Buttercup broke her silent happy moment with Mitch laughing behind her. Luckily Mike had gone back to his seat.

"Huh..no...Mike is just really nice that's it." Bubbles told her, although she got more red at Buttercup's comment.

Buttercup inwardly growled. 'No sister of mine is going to get all mushy with a boy, that's disgusting.' Buttercup thought to herself while she reminded herself to keep a eye on her from now on.

Suddenly their teacher Miss Keane walked in with a smile on her face. "Good Morning everyone."

"Good Morning Miss Keane." The whole class replied.

"Now class settle down I have some great news to tell all of you."

"You're getting promoted!" Blossom said quickly.

"You're getting married" Bubbles said as well in a dreamy voice.

"You're getting fired!" Buttercup and Mitch both said with a laugh.

"No, don't come up with those tricks again." Miss Keane said exhausted. As she went to the door. " We have some new students at our school. Please give a warm welcome to twins Buster, and Belle." She opened the door to a empty doorstep, causing laughter from the class.

"Aww does that mean that it's not true. I always wanted to know twins." Bubbles said sadly.

"What are ya talking about, we're triplets, what's the big deal?" Buttercup said in her usual blunt tone.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to meet others." Bubbles replied.

"GET OFF OF ME.!" A yell that did not sound at all happy, suddenly was heard. Everyone's doubts was answered when a big crash was heard out in recess yard.

As the 3 girls instinctly flew out first to see what it was, the rest of the class followed. What they saw shocked them.

There in the yard were two big crater like holes in the ground. Bubbles yelped as she lowered to the ground to see who was hurt.

"Careful Bubbles not too close, we don't know what it is." Blossom quickly being protective.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Suddenly a boy with short scruffy black hair, and lime green eyes appeared from behind the slide; holding a gun.

Bubbles froze in place, as Buttercup spoke up with anger clearly in her tone. " Hey you jerk, you better drop the gun unless you want to get fried."

A dodgeball then flew out of nowhere and whacked the boy right in the face. " Powerpuff Power!" A voice that belonged to a girl cheered.

When the 3 Utonium sisters faced the source of the voice down went each of their jaws in shock.

The stood a normal cute looking girl with mocha colored hair tied in a violet beads, paired with big violet eyes, and a violet version of the Powerpuff outfit to top off she was floating in the air. The girl smiled, and had a perfect lining of teeth.

"There's no way that could be..." All 3 of them wondered in unison.

Suddenly she started hopping and chanting the familiar name.

"BUNNY!" They screamed, and ran to hug her.

"But how?" Blossom asked.

"The professor found out somehow about the whole thing, and decided to bring me back to life the good way yo." Bunny spoke in a remarkable normal voice with no hint of disability. She even had a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"Whoa you talk now too." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Wait a minute girls what happened here." Miss Keane pushed past her class and face the girls, hands on her hips, her face obviously held a confused expression.

"Oh Miss Keane this is our new sister Bunny. She was created once before, but it didn't turn out well. Now though the professor perfected her. And.....did he say you can stay?" Blossom after explaining the whole story to everyone else turned to Bunny again hopeful.

"Yup, he said I'm here to stay, I'm going to have to sleep in the guest bed until we get bigger bed for the four of us." Bunny replied smiling.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

A hand then slowly emerged shaking out of one of the craters on the ground. Slowly out appeared a girl around the same Kindergarten age. Her long hair was shaken about, but despite the messy appearance; her hair still appeared silky and shiny pearly color. Her eyes despite being large, were slightly Asiatic and were a crystalline grey color. She was wearing as well a pure snow white powerpuff outfit. Despite her young age you can clearly see some thick lashes beginning to grow. She had a snow theme about her, that even her skin seemed lighter, and more smooth because of it.

The other 3 girls were so busy oogling over Bunny's return that the girl and boy who had a minute ago posed a slight threat was completly forgotten. Both the boy and girl looked at each other, shrugging. As they saw 3 other colored streaks fly past that were sharper and darker in color, they both backed off and quietly started to tiptoe away.

The ever alert Blossom noticed the 2 departing and stopped them. "Hey stop right there, we're not done with you."

Both girl and boy turned around, the boy still pointing the gun while the girl had a quiet look to her.

"Just who do you think you are to leave here, without settling this. First thing's first who are you, and what are you doing?" Blossom commanded in the leader voice.

"Girls girls, settle down." Miss Keane walked out in front of the 2 mysterious kids. As she turned to the pair, she smiled and leaned down in her motherly way. "You must be Buster and Belle, our new students right?"

Buster lowered his gun, and spoke slight hoarse voice. "Yeah that's us, are you.."

"Yes I'm Miss Keane, and you can call me that just like the other students do ok. Why don't you give me your toy, and come inside?" She said as she slightly ruffled his hair.

"Miss Keane that's no toy that's a .." Buttercup spoke up.

"and as for the rest of you class, you are treat them as equals now. Which means no fighting or timeout will insue." Miss Keane interrupted her in her teacher-like tone. "Now back to class everyone." She said as she lead them back inside.

The now 4 sisters, sat at their usual table while they watched their other new suspicious classmates take their seats. Quickly the sisters huddled.

"Ok spill Bunny, what happened?" Buttercup said quickly.

" After I was created, I flew off to look for you guys at school. Professor told me to start attending here too. On my way here, I noticed those 2 at the school. I thought for a second the girl was one of us, so I went to her. They both completely freaked out, and her and me started to fight big time. Then you guys showed up not the long afterwards." Bunny explained.

"You mean she has powers like us." Bubbles said amazed.

"Yeah and even if she doesn't look it, she packs a big punch. Something in me told me that she was holding back too. She's got to have more power in her, she just doesn't use it." Bunny replied as she rubbed her cheek which was obviously still sore.

"You mean more like acting like little Miss Shy and Delicate victim for people can feel sorry for her." Buttercup said sourly, as she looked at Belle fixing her hair and putting back her black headband. "I'm not trusting her brother either."

"Should we mention this to the professor?" Bubbles asked. When suddenly she was spooked by Buster appearing next to her.

"Hey you Houdini, you better quit doing that." Buttercup yelled at him.

He continued looking down at the floor, until he finally looked up with a he took in a deep breath, and sigh, he slowly said." I-I'm sorry for earlier, I-I was...I...just thought." He blushed slightly.

"Aww he's so cute." Bubbles said quickly, while receiving glares from her other sisters, Bunny now included.

Miss Keane appeared behind him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Good Job Buster, at least you apologized that's good enough." Buster quickly then went back to his seat.

"Now girls I mean it, some kids don't grow up with a good family like you and your friends. You have to see that in Buster's own way, he was only protecting his sister from being exposed." Miss Keane calmly told the girls.

"Exposed?" All four of them asked.

"Yes, unlike you four, Belle doesn't want to use her powers or be a heroine. She has a different and hard life at her home to do that. Please girls I don't want you seeing your new classmates as criminals. Treat them nice and fairly ok?" Miss Keane said as she looked at each of them.

"Ok." All of them said with a sigh and moan.

After Miss Keane left they returned to their meeting. "Ok soo we'll treat them nice, but as we do that we'll also keep a eye out for anything suspicious." Blossom told her sisters.

**-After school-**

_**DING**_

"Free at last!" Buttercup flew out the door, as she had a knack of doing that on weekends or if she really wanted to leave school. This time it was definitely the leave school reason.

Buttercup was soon followed by Robin and Blossom giggling at their fun chat. Bunny as well ran out followed a group of boys to play some hackey-sack Bunny's new favorite game.

"Hey Buttercup...ummm....do you know where Bubbles is...I have to give back her pencils." Mike walked up to her.

Buttercup looked at him frowning. 'Oh no he won't, but then again where is she?' She thought inwardly. "Bubbles went home already but I'll take those for you." Buttercup answered quickly as she snatched the pencils.

"O-Ok thanks then." Mike said slowly and walked off.

Buttercup looked at her other 2 sisters. 'Where in the world is she?'

Bubbles though, stayed behind. In her bubbly innocent friendly mind, she couldn't help but push reality and malice out of her mind, and feel sympathy for a certain someone.

She caught sight of him putting away his gun, his sister Belle was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi there Buster." Bubbles said in a high pitch, making Buster snap out his gun in fright.

Once he realized who it was he just frowned, and mouthed a "oh" and put away his weapon. Bubbles looked at him in wonder, at his display which made him very incomfortable.

He spoke up with his usal hoarse voice. "Hey look, where I live people just don't stare at people. That's considered a threat you know."

Bubbles quickly covered her mouth as if she said something. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but can I ask where is it that you live." She asked turning her head to the side like a puppy.

Buster looked up at her, and was about to protest but held back a laugh at Bubble's cute puppy-eyes. "Why do you want to know?" He said bluntly.

"Because I like to know where all my friends live. Since you're new I can show you so many fun stuff to do around here. Pokey Okes is lots of fun too once you get used to it, oh by the way my name is Bubbles, I'm one of the powerpuff girls. You maybe heard of us, but I still like doing lots of normal things too. By the way have you gone to the park here, or the beach? Oh Oh I bet you never have met Bullet, she's the cutest little super-squirrel around. I can show her to you. Come on let's go." Bubbles said all in a quick squeaky voice, that poor Buster could hardly understand what exactly she said. He only heard bits and pieces here and there.

All he knew was that Bubbles suddenly took his hand and was pulling him somewhere. He quickly started to pull back, feeling a mild blush creept on his cheeks. "Hey what are you doing?" Suddenly Bubbles lifted him in the air as she flew.

"Whoa hey wait!" He continued having his fit until Bubbles let him down in the park. He was out of breath by then.

"A...Are you crazy, I was telling you to let me go." He said between breaths.

"Oh hehe sorry I couldn't hear you, but we're here, now Bullet must be around here somewhere." She said scratching her chin. "Bullet, come here girl." She then started using her squirel talk which not only shocked Buster it amused him as well.

Soon after a chestnut red squirrel with big pink eyes popped out from the shrubbery. It went climbing on top of Bubbles causing her to squeal with delight.

"Bullet meet my new friend. He's new around here, and is a super nice brother to his sister."

All this so called flattery made Buster uneasy, he hardly received compliments on anything. To hear so many from a girl he just met made him get sweaty in the palms.

As Bullet jumped from Bubbles shoulder to his, a laughing riot occurred as the squirrel displayed curious antics.

**-Sunset-**

"No way." Buster exclaimed his eyes wide.

"Yeah Mojo-JoJo transformed all of Townsville into dogs. You never heard of it?" Bubbles said while eating a vanilla icecream cone, the truck had past by only minutes earlier. Meanwhile all this time Bubbles had gotten into telling adventures that her and her sisters had gone through including their very first one. Buster despite at first quiet, had by now gotten interested and was actually a part of the conversation.

"Hmm no not that I remember, my mom never mentioned it either." Buster said chomping on his strawberry one.

"What's your mom like? I wish I would know how is it like to have a mom. Miss Keane and Ms Bellum always make me feel better when I feel sad because of that though." Bubbles said sadly.

"You're sad because of that, please that's the least thing you have to be worried about. Your life is perfect next to others." Buster said frowning. "I thought you said you had a dad, that should be good enough." He said carelessly.

Bubbles blinked twice at his comment. "Huh well yeah I do have a dad, but we were created in a lab by accident. It's not like a real mommy or daddy had the stork come over." Bubbles said innocently while Buster choked on his icecream at the last part.

'What's the matter?" Bubbles asked at seeing Buster's laughing face.

After finally getting over his laugh, he turned serious. "You're asking the wrong person, I only have a mom, my dad...well he didn't want to even know we exist so he....left. It's just my mom and my sister, and sometimes my mom's roommate and our aunt too." Buster said all of this as if he were talking about the weather. All this mature dramatic scenario left innocent Bubbles's heart torn, she quickly started crying.

"How could someone do..do..do that....just leave his family." She said between tears.

"H-Hey wait don't cry, I never met him so I don't care. It's like you, you're doing fine without a mom." Buster quickly said. He never was good with having girls cry in front of them. He usually turned the other way, but this time he found that he couldn't somehow.

He then noticed the sunset, and at how late it was. "I-I got to go, my mom will ground me forever if she knows what I've been doing all this time. I have jobs to do at home." He said quickly and ran off.

"H-Hey wait, I could fly you home, you don't have to go alone." But he was gone. 'Strange I thought I just saw him here, how did he go so fast.' Bubbles thought. She then noticed a paper fall from above, and landed on her face. As she quickly shook it off, what she saw shocked her.

For it was a progress chart of Pokey Okes Kindergarten, and at the top, handwritten was the name:

**Buster Utonium**

**-Meanwhile-**

Loud rock music was heard, along with phones ringing, tvs blaring, cars racing past, people walking by and talking, dishes clanging, and screaming.

Buster arrived at the slums section of Townsville, smack dab in the urban area. He quickly raced past the passing people and climbed the fire escape stairs of one of the many city apartment buildings. Luckily for him, his room window was on the fire escape side so he can easily sneak in without anyone noticing his absence.

Once he got inside his plain room that was colored with grey walls, wood flooring and a plain bunkbed with smoke-grey sheets. No one would be able to tell this was a kids room if it wasn't for a miniature Dyanmo figure, and a Fuzzums teddy-bear doll. The whole rest of the room was packed with miniture dynamite, spy-gear and even some ninja gear. No one would say this room was shared with Belle as well if it weren't for Pony Princess horse.

It seemed that no sooner he got into the room he heard some voices coming from the other room. It sounded like a familiar swoon, and giggle he knew all to well. He simply sighed and went to the kitchen to get a soda, knowing already the usual was going on in the house.

As he passed the living room, a voice stopped him. "Hey looks who's back home, and late too." He sighed recognizing the voice. He turned around to face his mother's roommate a woman in her early 30's with long blond hair and aqua blue eyes. She was dressed in a white bodice shirt with metallic blue skinny jeans; her usual colors.

"You better have a good reason to why you took so long to get home; think we didn't notice huh." She said in a tone that Buster easily recognized as do-you-think-we're-stupid.

"I was held up by my teacher." He blurted out. 'Well sorta' He thought.

"Oh really? So what did you score today for us, as compensation." She replied as she held out her hand. "Come on, hand it over."

He sighed as he took out a rollex watch from his pocket, along with a wallet.

She looked at it, and nodded her head in approval. "As expected from our golden pick-pocket. Good job runt." She said as she gave him a swat on the shoulder. "We taught you well." She then went to the kitchen and came back out in less then a minute. "Your mom's busy so cook us all some dinner. Oh and make sure to put some heavy wine in one batch for our dear guest here. And lots of it as usual we can't have them remember anything. I'll be out sunbathing." She said as she took out with her some Susan B. Anthony coins Buster had stolen for her many times before.

"Femme Fatale needs her beauty time." She added as she went out the door leading to the fire escape, to go up to the roof.

Buster shrugged and went to his daily routine of housework. After dinner was done, he went to call his mother, as being the usual daily routine. Once he went into the other room, his mother was occupied entertaining a male guest. He was obviously a construction worker, by his uniform and how Buster overheard him talk of using the jackhammer.

His mother was dressed in a nice fushia halter dress that despite decent, it hung just tight enough to reveal her voluptuous figure. Her greek-styled shoes flattered her more.

Buster despite her being his mother agreed that she indeed was very beautiful, and this being the very reason as to how she easy snares any man by just her looks.

"Oh this must be your son, I see he takes after you." The man winked at her. "Hey there boy, I bet you you're proud of having such a pretty mama huh. I was just telling her on how I'd love to show her my jackhammer." He said with a chuckle.

Buster's mother slapped the man's shoulder to hush him. Buster rolled his eyes. He may be just 5 but unlike others his age, he was very mature in mind due to his upbringing. Therefore understanding quite well adult puns.

"Mom dinner's done." Buster said ignoring the man. Why bother even hating him as much as he would like to. He would be out of the picture in a couple of minutes.

"Oh good, did you tell Femme?" She said quickly and got up from her seat away from the man.

"Yeah, and she took my score for today too." Buster added, obviously his mother understanding what he meant.

"Oh that's perfect." She said with a smile that along with her short platinum blond hair made her look like a porcelain doll.

As she started to walk towords the kitchen, the man put his arm around her and started whispering in her ear.

No sooner then dinner was served and everyone sat at the table, the man fell back out of his chair asleep due to the food.

"He's out, and it's about time." Buster and Belle's mother got up from her chair with a sigh of relief. "He was beginning to get on my last nerve, with all his dirty talk. Who was this guy again Femme?" She asked.

Femme looked up from her plate. "Beats me, I landed on him once, and he called me an angel, so I thought he'd be easy to fool." She then smirked. "I sure do remember how hard I slapped him though."

"I don't blame you." She answered her. "Alright take his house keys, I'll join you later." She added with a wink, as she tossed Femme the keys.

-**Bedtime-**

After Buster and Belle had their homework done, teeth brushed and played a bit with their toys. It was time for bed. As they went climbing into the sheets. Belle spoke up.

"You may fool Mom and Femme, but you won't fool me with your acting. If they find out the reason you got home late was because of the Puffs you're dead."

"Oh shut-up sis, it's not like I'm going to get that close to them anyways." He said as he kicked the top bunk from under.

Soon their mother came in to join them. As she walked to their bed, her now changed red boots clicking on the floor; she knelt down with a sigh.

"Goodnight you too."

"Goodnight mom." They both said in unison. As Belle cuddled into her blanket while a string of black hair stroked her cheek.

"What would I do without you." She whispered to her son, as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Drive Femme crazy." He replied with a smile. "Or Aunt Keane."

She smiled. "I've been driving lil sis crazy since she was born. Sadly she never became one of us though. The little snoot is living the good life ever since. It's about time she does something good for me, and teaches you and your sister without a complaint." She frowned at saying the last part.

"Not to worry though" She added as she stood up, with pleasent tone. "I'm off to join Femme, because tonight Femme Fatale and _**Sedusa **_have work to do" She said with a snicker as she bid her son farwell and slipped out the door.

--

_Author's Note: Ok wow I haven't written a chapter this long in a whiiiillle. But I wanted to start setting the plot-line for faster movement in later chapters. YES Sedusa is a mother of twins in this fic, and due to this she has changed a bit like alot of mothers do. She still though has a Sedusa streak in her so please don't worry about her being too OOC. And yes Sedusa and Miss Keane are sisters in this fic. If you feel sorry for Buster and Belle I don't blame you they live a hard life, and yet still love their mom. If you're wondering that this fic is dealing too much with Bubbles/OC(Buster), no that's not it. The RowdyRuff Boys do appear, actually they kinda did for a spilt second in this chapter. But yes they will appear much much more later on I promise, like I said this is mainly setting the plot-line. More characters will appear later on._

_Sorry if this chapter was too long, I rarely do them this long, and I don't think they'll continue being this long in later chapters for this fic_

_Anyways _

_Read N Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: First of all I would like to thank the reviewers I have so far for this fic. I had no idea I would have reviews for the first chapter, and less with the plot I'm giving it so far. And as a thank you to you all. I'm gifting you a early 2nd chapter ^^_

_**Bubblycutie: Thanks for loving it so soon and so far **_

_**CandyCane: Awww Thank you, I wasn't sure if another person would've**_

_**BayonettaVideogameisthebest: Yes she is ^^ Thank you for giving a overview review, and helping out in some points. With my scheduling I don't have time for a BETA to review my chapters before posting them so I appreciate any points for me to correct. I did notice the mistakes and fixed them ^^ Thanks tons I hope you like this chapter as well as the first**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS ONLY BUSTER EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN. I'M JUST A FAN**

**CHAPTER 2**

--

"Girls, Girls Girls !" Bubbles quickly flew into the room to look for her sisters. Blossom was facing the vanity mirror brushing her hair, while Buttercup was fueling out her anger in her "meat". Buttercup then noticed her presence, and with a slight "hmph" answered her.

"Ohhh...look Blossom little miss disappear finally came back." Blossom turned in her chair, and crossed her arms, as she was about to give her blond sister a lecture, the blond didn't give her a chance too.

"Ok Ok.. I must've lost track of time, but I was with Bullet, and Buster and you'll never guess..." She quickly started to explain out of breath.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, you were with who, WHERE?" Blossom interrupted her alarmed. Buttercup shook her head, and had a I-told-you-so look on her face.

"Bubbles didn't Bunny warn us about him, and we all agreed to stay away from being that close to him." Blossom told her. As she was saying this, Bunny walked into the room with a slice of cheery pie; half eaten already. She apparently knew just what the topic was about.

Bubbles stayed quiet for a moment but then quickly spoke up. "Ok I did get a little close to him, but I did find out something you guys didn't know about him."

As soon as those words uttered from her mouth, all 3 sisters looked at her, eyes wide. Dropping everything they were currently doing, they pounced on their poor sister, crazy to pry the information out of her.

_**-**_**A few minutes later**_**-**_

"What you're bluffing." Buttercup said mouth agape.

"No way" Bunny added, as she had in the meantime finished her cherry pie, and had a slight red stain around her lips.

Blossom held her fist to her mouth, deep in thought. "Hmm I wonder, how did a boy like him get our last name?"

Bubbles blinked twice. "Wait, don't you feel even a little bit sorry for him, and his sister though."

"Sorry just isn't enough. His sister has powers like us, we don't know anything really about the real them, and now to top off they both have our same last name. Don't you find that creepy?" Bunny told her naive sister.

"Too creepy, but I got a plan. Now that Bubbles got his trust, Bubbles just might be able to get more information about him. Just like we did before with the Rowdyruffboys, but easier." Blossom stated with a nod.

"Huh wait, you actually are going to leave her talk to him now. Have you finally lost your brain?" Buttercup shot back at her thinking she was crazy.

"The expression is lost your mind, and no I haven't, because this time we'll know exactly where she is." Blossom said with a firm smile. "That's the plan." Buttercup gave a angry growl, at her sisters bossiness.

Bubbles frowned sadly. Yes it was true she was suspicious, but yet she couldn't help but remember_ the Buster _she was talking at the park. _The Buster _who she called her new friend.

_**-**_**Townsville Shopping District**_**-**_

The girls had forgotten their discovery when the Professor announced they were to go out shopping for Bunny's things. All 4 girls hopped at the chance and quickly got into the car, as a family.

Now shopping at the local department stores, and such. They were busy flying back and forth, choosing things that either they wanted, or things that they though would be perfect for Bunny. Soon their shopping cart was loaded high. Due to the amount of things in his cart he couldn't see what was in front of him.

"Girls, I think we should take a bigger carrtt..._CRASH_" Before he knew it, he crashed into another person, and spilled all of his merchandise, along with the other person's as well.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry..I...I." Professor lost his trail of speech when he saw a woman, with white heels, dressed in a black cloak. Along with it she was wearing a large palm hat that hid most of her features. He could only see half of her pale smooth face, and red lips.

He then noticed the items on the floor, mostly her items. Squirt guns, punching bags, inflatable boxing gloves and punching bag. They all seemed child-sized so Professor guessed she was a mother.

"I guess you know how it is when you're out shopping for kids. I have 3 girls myself." He said with a more relaxed tone in his voice. He was trying to be friendly, as many parents in Townsville were. "I'm guessing you have boys, am I right?" He continued with a smile.

The woman just stood there, Professor wasn't sure if she was looking at him or the floor. He quickly noticed how a fool he was for not helping her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you with this." He said quickly as he loaded the items back in her cart. As he was doing that, the woman turned his way, and uttered something barely audible.

Professor turned back to her, believing that he heard her speak. He then saw she was facing him, and this time he could see a bit of her eyes.

'Lime Green?' He thought.

He was then interrupted when Bubbles shot out right in front of him with a bag of cereal. "Professor could we get these?" Soon the other 3 girls appeared as well with other picks. Professor quickly tried to deal with them, but after it got settled and they flew off to find more things; the woman was nowhere in sight.

"Oh well, she must've left."He said with a shrug.

Suddenly a man tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around. "Hey sir, did you see a punk kid go past here with a Rolex watch. He stole it from me minutes ago." He was a man dressed in a fine suit, and top hat.

"Oh that's terrible, but no I haven't. I do hope you find them." Professor replied back in a worried voice, as the man in response nodded his head, and left the store.

_**-**_**Bedtime**_**-**_

"Ok girls time to get ready for bed." Professor told them as they finished seeing their routinely Puppet-Pal Night show. The usual bedtime routine followed, as they brushed their teeth, and he helped them with their nightgowns.

Ths time Bunny was added to the scene, and was now wearing a baby purple version of the girls gowns. She let her hair loose, as well as Blossom and Bubbles.

"Aww, but now Bunny has to sleep in another room." Bubbles said sadly.

"Not quite." Professor said quickly, as he opened their room was a bed that looked almost the same as their old one, but now with the color purple added; obviously the bed being bigger. It was now pink, green, blue and purple; the girls immediately cheered once seeing it, and climbed into bed.

After the Professor tucked them in, and bid them goodnight. He slowly walked off to his room.

_As he opened the door, there was someone atop his bed. It appeared to be a woman, with a short black revealing nightgown. As he slowly walked nearer, he noticed she was wearing a palm hat._

_'The woman from the mart earlier' He thought quickly. As he leaned over the bed and touched her shoulder, she quickly turned around; taking off her hat as well._

_"I-IMA" Professor said quickly as he saw her familiar face._

_She simply smiled and rubbed his nose with hers. "I've been waiting forever for you to come to bed, you look exhausted." She said while running a hand through his hair. "Now it's time for someone to tuck you in." She added, as she leaned in for a kiss, as she pushed him onto the bed._

_Professor lay there dazed once again by her actions, as she was about to kiss him. Once he caught his senses, he pushed her away from him slightly. "Ima you shouldn't be here, not after what you did to the girls."_

_"You know I wonder, if you were to ever steal for example. I wonder if the girls would think twice about sending you to prison like they did to me. A normal child would indeed think about it." She said with a doubting look on her face._

_"I would never be a criminal." Professor said quickly._

_"Of course you wouldn't not the way you're living now. How about when you have no place to live, and no one wants to give you a chance b-because you're a WITCH!" She screamed as she transformed into Sedusa, and choked him._

"AGH!" Professor stood up from his chair, and banged his head on a table lamp. He was in his lab, and now that he remembered, after bidding the girls goodnight, he decided to head down to the lab, and finish up some things. He must've fallen asleep.

"What a dream, it was more like a nightmare." He said while grabbing his throat. He then replayed the course of dream again. Why would he be dreaming of Sedusa in the first place? Worst yet, what she told him, made him confused as to where he got it it of been from that date they had together?

He decided to leave the thoughts for now, and start on the routine morning schedule.

As he went to the kitchen he noticed Bubbles had left a progress chart on the table. 'Could they have arrived already?' He wondered. As he picked it up to examine it, he noticed this wasn't Bubbles's chart, but another student named Buster Utonium.

"The girls have a new student?" He asked himself aloud, as he never heard the girls mention this name before. "It's funny that they'll be having another student with the same last name." He said with a laugh, but still wondering why the girls haven't told him.

_**-**_**Breakfast**_**-**_

The girls were hurrying up to finish their meal, this time they were excited for it'll be the first time the 4 of them would go to school together.

Professor thought now would be the best time to ask them. "I heard that you girls got a new student." The girls faces turned stiff all of a sudden, not knowing what to say. They were interrupted by the sound of the hotline.

Blossom quickly answered it. "Hello Mayor, what a monster! Don't worry mayor we'll deal with it." Blossom said as she hung up quickly. "Sorry Professor gotta go." They said as they quickly flew out the ceiling.

"No wait not through th...ugh never mind then." Professor said as he now stared at the 4 holes in the wall. He couldn't remember the amount of times the city had to come over and patch it up. If it was one thing he hated was too many people working on his own home.

_**-**_**Meanwhile**_**-**_

Sedusa finished putting on her blond wig, covering her wild black hair. She was now Ima again; at least in appearance, she wasn't about to start acting like her until she found her next vic..ahem bachelor. This time she was wearing a black dress, and big diamond dangle earrings. As she looked at herself in a mirror, suddenly a voice appeared in her head as a memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

_She was seated at a table as Ima in a fancy restaurant, wearing a short white classy dress with some pearls. The man seated in front of her slide a long velvet case across the table. She then looked at the man; confused as to what it was._

_"Now don't ask on how I got it. Let's just say I don't have only one aim at my job, my family has something to do with that too." He said._

_As she opened the case, she gasped. Inside were a pair of diamond dangle earrings. _

_"My parents used to be good with jewels, I was too, until I gave it up years ago. I happened to find these earlier, and thought they'd be happier showing off their beauty, then stuffed up somewhere. I-I think you'd be just the person to show them off in the best way." He said slowly with a nervous smile._

_"I-I would've never thought you would do....oh I love them." She quickly leaped across the table and kissed him. "No wonder the girls love you."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

She shook her head, why was she even thinking about that. She was lucky enough to escape from that facade without them remembering about the earrings.

The room door opened, and in came Femme Fatale in a sky blue robe. She frowned once she saw her roommate dressed up with those jewels.

"It's good you got away from that house in the end. That guy was just trying to buy you off with those earrings, like any man would. After all it wasn't like he was a true bachelor, he was a obviously just wanted you to be the average housewife." Femme said with disgust in her tone.

Sedusa looked at her wincing her eyes. "Why don't you just shut-up already! You don't know anything about what happened. Besides why are you bringing that up even? Just give me the who, what, and where for the next guy." She spat out at her.

Femme just took out the papers that also had snapshots of the man, obviously this harsh treatment with each other was normal between them.

"Ok he usually is at this savvy restaurant and club, thanks to your outfit you're be able to enter as one of the rich. With that happening, you'll most likely seated where he'll be able to see you. Do your stuff as usual. This guy is loaded, so definitely he's going to carry plenty of stuff over here." She explained as she pointed to the pictures, and information.

Sedusa looked at a picture of the man. "So this old geezer called Mr. Worbucks, couldn't you have gone a little younger Femme?" She said with a frown.

"He calls himself Lord Worbucks, and hey the money is all that counts. Also today it has to be, since his brat is out of town." Femme said in a demanding tone.

"Fine,Fine I will." Sedusa finished as she grabbed her purse and shot out the door.

"By the way, don't let it pass through your mind that'll I'll babysit for you." Femme said after her, as she put on some headphones and walked towards the living room.

_**-Later that day-**_

"Oh come on, you can't play even a little ball." Mitch said while his two friends who were long, pink skinned, and nearly bald twin boys.

"Yeah can't you." One said.

"Yeah" the other added.

Buster looked back at them. "No I told you, I can't stay out, I have things to do at home."

"That's what you said yesterday, dude do you ever have fun?" Mitch said with disbelief, then all of a sudden Buster was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Huh he was just here, where'd go?" Mitch said scratching his head.

_**-Meanwhile-**_

In the higher end of town. Sedusa now disguised and going by Ima again, had already gotten into the club. She was only 5 minutes alone when almost immediately she was escorted to accompany the Worbucks president. Immediately she went to work her usual charm, despite being disgusted. It wasn't long until after some fine dining, and smoozing that she was then being escorted into a limo.

Once inside despite trying to act comfortable and at ease with the surroundings, she couldn't help but feel restless. Despite always acting proper and elegant as Ima; the real her never is satisfied in these high end places. A woman used to the urban low living, it's not a wonder why she would hate the prissy life of the wealthy. Sure she wanted to be powerful and wealthy, but not in this snobbish manner that made her puke when thinking about it.

Soon she was joined as well by the Worbucks president, who was still outside, signing some deals. Once he joined her, the thick smell of cigars, and alcohol consumed her nose. 'Great now I'm going to stink of this awful smell even after this geezer's gone.' She thought as she tried to get her mind off of the man.

After a while she noticed the limo wasn't heading into the direction of her home, instead it was heading towards a vacant lot. Before she could figure out what was happening the doors locked, and there wasn't anyway to open them from the inside. Her adrenaline about to rise, she turned around to face the person responsible.

"Mr..ahem Lord Worbucks, this isn't where I had to stop." She said, despite inside she hated herself for saying that lord name, she forced herself to.

He just turned his eyes to slits, in response. When all of a sudden he pinned her down in the seat. Obviously she misjudging his age for weakness, instead this man had strength in him like man in his mid 20's.

As she was about to defend herself, he tore off her wig revealing her actual black snake-like hair. Despite the discovery, it didn't heed the man to a stop, as he continued on like nothing.

Thoughts ran through her mind. Is she going to have to kill this man for revealing herself? This wasn't like the average man she would pick up, and eventually steal from. This man has a established name. If he died they would definitely search for him, and she was not about to be sent to jail again.

Her hair was her only way out, either if it was going to be the cause of injury, or murder weapon. Before she could act however out of nowhere, he poured water on her wild hair; causing it to go limp and useless like normal hair.

_She was trapped._

_**-Meanwhile in the City District nearby-**_

Buttercup gave the monster the finishing blow as it pounded on the ground.

"Well girls, I guess that's it." Blossom said in her leader-like tone.

"YAY so now what do we dooo.." Bubbles again got pushed past by 3 dark colored streaks that flew past.

"Alright that's it, those jerks are in high need for getting their butts kicked." Buttercup said with more then anger in her tone. She then out of nowhere got hit by a rock. "Hey!" She yelled at the direction the rock came from. Ignoring the slight throb on her head, her ego being stronger she went down to teach the person a lesson. The other girls forced to follow their sister.

"Alright wise guy, why don't you fight me face to..." She paused in her speech, when she realized who the rock-thrower was.

The Gangreen Gang.

Lil Arturo was just standing there laughing his weird laugh, Grubber had a bag on his head; looking through some trash in the dump they were in, Snake was just leaning against a pile of rubble; looking spaced out, and Big Billy was standing behind Ace with a innocent smile meanwhile Ace just had a savvy smirk on his face.

"Oh Buttercup, sorry if Big Billy threw the pebble too hard on you." He said in the tone he always used to sweet-talk his way out of things.

"It was a boulder!" Buttercup yelled back. 'Hmph he never gives up does he?' She thought.

"Oh sorry there, but ey listen I got some dirt I've gotta spill." He continued.

Soon the rest of the girls stood behind Buttercup, arms crossed.

"Like we're going to listen to anything you have to say." Blossom spoke up.

Ace noticed the fourth new puff. "Ey you didn't tell me there wus another one of you guys. The name's Ace..." He said as he lowered his shades.

Buttercup frowned and pushed him back. "Hey back off, she's not interested in thugs like you."

He was taken a bit back by her sudden interruption, but just smiled at it. "Awww Buttercup baby, you jealous? Don't worry I wasn't serious bout her." He said as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Ok spill what is it already, or we're leaving!" Blossom shot out.

Ace raised his hand, and immediately the rest stopped laughing. "Word on the street is, there's a dirty little new scum picking up on our turf. Usually that don't bother me, but turns out the little worm is a anti."

Bubbles blinked twice, as always clueless. "What's a anti, is it a ant?"

"No Bubbles, a anti is another way to call a person that can't decide wither to be on the good side or the evil side." Buttercup explained as she rolled her eyes, while Bubbles voiced a "oh"

"I don't want no anti, on my turf. So just to let you know, this guy isn't normal. He always with another one of you guys, and a couple of bit.._SLAP"_

"Watch it, you low-life!" Buttercup said with fury, as she lowered her arm from the slap.

He stroked his chin. "You never change either." He said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, another one of us? That must be Belle, and Buster!" Blossom said as she shot up in the air, with her revelation. She then noticed that one of her sisters was missing. "Where's Bubbles?"

Ace shrugged, and started to walk off with his boys. "If you want to see for yourselves about the midget, his mom is ahem busy with a client over ther.. _**BANG**_" A gun shot was heard not to far off, and quickly the girls flew off in head of it.

_**-Meanwhile in a nearby vacant lot-**_

Buster followed his senses, and arrived at a vacant lot that seemed abandoned. He saw in a corner a parked limo.

"Weird, what's a limo doing here?" He wondered, as he walked nearer it. He then heard a slight sound of faint crying.

The door then opened, and Buster hid behind a big boulder, as he peeked to see what was happening. He then felt a presence behind him, and turned around. It was Bubbles

"What are you doing here?" They both said in unison.

"My sisters are coming over any minute, you've got to get out of..." She was interrupted, by a man stepping out of the limo.

Bubbles gasped, but had her mouth covered by Buster as they continued looking. They then saw the man reach into the limo, and drag out a woman wrapped in some fabric; she dropped to the ground.

The man casually took out a handkerchief from his suit's inside pocket, and started to wipe his hands. "Nothing personal, but I simply can't take a fugitive home with me can't I. What will my clients say?" He said carelessly. He then took out a gun.

Buster and Bubbles widen their eyes in shock. "Stay here." Buster whispered to her.

Bubbles quickly looked at him. "No, you can't go out there; he has a gun, you'll get hurt."

"Yeah, but I don't have a life that'll get ruined like yours would helping people like us." He replied as he took a shiny object. "Don't worry I have my own protection." Bubbles's eyes got wide as she realized it was a gun.

"Back off, and put down the gun." He yelled at the Worbucks.

"Hmph..I knew it, a woman like you had to have children already. Back off riff-raff or mommy here will get it." Worbucks said with a sadistic grin.

Sedusa finally looked up, recognizing the voice. "Buster!"

Bubbles who was still spying behind the rock, jawdropped at all this. 'Sedusa and Buster! Belle, Buster and Sedusa are..family!"

Sedusa looked back at Worbucks. "Leave him out of this, and just get out of here."

"Listen mommy, tell that to your brat who's holding the gun." He said pointing to where Buster was standing. However Buster was no longer there. He then felt a object behind him, sticking to his back. "You picked on the wrong kids." Strangely he heard this come from Sedusa's voice instead of Buster's.

"No Buster DON'T!" Bubbles shot out from behind the boulder.

_**BANG**_

Worbucks dropped to the floor, revealing that it was Sedusa now holding the gun. Obviously she snatched it from Buster before he committed the act.

"What's she doing here?" Sedusa said in a shocked, as well as annoyed voice.

"I-I don't know." Buster lied.

In a matter of seconds the police as well as the rest of the Powerpuff Girls arrived.

"Soooo you never give up do you Sedusa." Blossom said as she landed on the ground. "We saw what you did, and for that you're going to jail."

Bubbles was speechless in the background of her 3 other sisters. She had no idea on what to say. Should she say about Buster and Belle being Sedusa's kids?

She was interrupted by the sudden intervention by the police, arresting Sedusa, and another picking up Buster, and taking him to the patrol car.

"Come on son, time for you to go downtown with us. Don't worry girls we'll handle it." The officer said.

As the cops drove away, Blossom turned to her sisters. "Well what did I tell you, turns out they were evil after-all. Good thing we found out in time."

"One more thing, Bubbles where were you?" Buttercup turned to her blond sister, as Blossom and Bunny looked at her as well.

"I-I though I saw the RowdyRuff boys doing something bad, so I followed them. Turns out they were just doing graffiti like always." Bubbles said quickly.

"Anyways Mitch said he was going to get the new Shade comics today, I'll see you later." Buttercup said as she flew off in direction to her friends house.

"Well Robin invited us over so come on, she has to be waiting for us." Blossom said happily. As they flew off Bubbles looked sadly back at the police cars below.

_**-Townsville Police Station- **_

"Ok son, we can't prove for sure if you're associated with that woman or not, so that's why we can't let you go on your own. In order for us to find that out, we need you to give us a address, a phone number, the school you go to. Anything so that we can know, and you can go home." The Chief Officer told Buster, as they had him sit on a bench in the office.

Around them were a circle of cops, and just outside the room were more of them, answering phones, doing paperwork, and others just telling jokes and swinging their handcuffs.

Buster continued swinging his legs off the edge of the bench, and looking at the floor. In his mind he knew he couldn't breathe a word of anything, or the rest of his so-called family would get in more trouble. So as he was taught he stayed silent. For he knew the more he talked, the more they pryed.

The officer sighed, and scratched his head. "How about you call someone to pick you up?"

"..."

The chief of police then stepped forward. He had a black mustache, and was chomping down a doughnut, which obviously too many of them explained his weight.

"The boy's not talking, then that means he's the son of the felon. Before we call social services, let's get Plan D carried out." All the other officers nodded.

Buster realized what they said, and looked up quickly. 'What did they mean with Plan D?' He thought.

Outside of the chief's office, the the entrance door to the police dept. building swung open, and in came Bubbles with Miss Keane.

Miss Keane walked up to the front desk. "I've heard you're keeping one of my students here, where is he?" She said

"Just a minute maim." A bored looking secretary, with red cat eye glasses said.

Bubbles impatiently for the few times in her life, glazed her eyes to some movement, and ruckus in the chief's office room. 'What going on in there?'

It then slowly settled down, and out of the chief office door came out one of the officers, with a exhausted look on his face. He smiled between breaths as he held up a plastic zip bag.

"Finally we got the DNA, hey Teranski run this for me, let's get the blueprints on this kid."

Miss Keane forgot her shyness, and walked up to the officer. " If you're meaning a 5 year old, then I'm his teacher..and...uh...his aunt." All eyes landed on her.

"So your brother doesn't want charge." The officer replied, presuming she was the aunt on the father's side.

"No, but my _**sister**_ has no choice since she got arrested by your station." She said clearing up everything.

"You mean...oh...well I'm sorry main, but your nephew was unresponsive in telling us about you, so we had no choice but to force a DNA test on him." He said as he took off his hat in sorrow. He would've never guessed this sweet, studious looking petite woman was related to the seductive criminal. The least he could do is be polite, after-all her sister got ra.."

"Never mind my sister for now, I'm here for my nephew. I'll be taking care of him from now on." She said crossing her arms. Now with Ima out of the picture, she was definitly not going to leave her niece and nephew in the care of the careless Femme Fatale. Miss Keane rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Sorry maim, but in this case, the first right goes to the father, unless he's unwilling to claim them." The officer replied.

"But what if no one knows who the father is, she hasn't even bothered telling me." Miss Keane said with a bit of a angry tone.

"That's what DNA is for maim."

Bubbles in the meantime, had slipped away, and looked for her friend. In her pure innocent mind, she imagined he was going through the worst. She found him in a corner under a desk, huddled.

"Buster it's me Bubbles, don't worry I haven't told my sisters yet." She said despite now feeling kind of guilty for not doing so. But one look at his relieved face, made her forget her doubts.

"Don't worry, if Belle and you end up with Miss Keane you'll be lucky, she's the best." She said with a smile.

Buster frowned. "I don't want to go with her. If you ask me she was crazy to take us away from my mom. She always acted like my mom would kill us one day or something, I bet those cops think the same way too."

"Nah grown-ups just worry too much, all of them do it." Bubbles replied as she remembered the Professor being overprotective many times.

"You're just saying that, I'm sure even you thought she'd kill me, or maybe even that I'd kill you." He said now staring at her brows furrowed.

Bubbles started to laugh. "Yeah I was scared, but if I'd think that then I wouldn't of pretended to go to the bathroom in Robin's house to sneak out on Blossom and Bunny to come here."

Buster's eyes grew wide. "You..did..what?"

"I never let down my special friends, and don't you forget mister." She said trying to act tough, instead she bursted out into giggles she thought she couldn't stop. But they did stop, with something unexpected and new no less. A KISS!

Bubbles blinked twice. A period of seconds went by, and when she thought she couldn't breathe anymore she pulled away, touching her lips shocked. "W-Why did you do that?"

Buster shrugged, and looked away embarrassed. "I don't know, thanks I guess."

Bubbles sat there still dazed. _Her first actual kiss_. At age 5 no less, a kiss that was more then the peck she gave Boomer back then. She had heard of first kisses in fairytale books she read, but she wouldn't thought of getting one until she was older. She turned beet red.

Buster turned to her, he himself had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hey forget it already; I'll never do it again, quit worrying."

They then heard the muffled voices in the other room. It most likely was the officers talking about the situation present.

"Ah great, we got the test results back quicker then I ever imagined." The chief officer said with a sigh of relief, as he quickly looked over the results.

"It says here that indeed our Sedusa is the mother, and the father is...ooohhh you're not going to believe this everyone..."

The whole office interested turned to face the officer, including Miss Keane.

"Professor Utonium of the Powerpuff girls"

Bubbles and Buster sprang up in unison. "WHAT!!!" Then they quickly looked at each other. "That means

**WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!**

_--_

_Author's Note: INCEST! INCEST! Lol NO I'm KIDDING. This is NOT a incest fic, trust me. This is all for plot-purposes, and drama of course. But not this will not center on incest. And as for all you RRBfans out there, I'm sorry for not showing them for more then a spilt second so far in these 2 chapters. I'm really just trying to set the plot for my fic's universe could take place, but trust me they DEFINITELY will be featured tons in this story, especially once they get to high school ages, which will be soon hopefully._

_Once again, sorry for centering too much on Bubbles and Buster, and his whole background and such, but now you kind of know why I'm doing this. I hope you didn't feel bored with this chapter, I'm trying to make this get more dramatic as it goes on. _

_Sorry also for any OOCness_

_Anyways _

_Read' N Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I would like to thank you all again for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. I would like to also thank for reading and still keeping it positive despite the grammar issues. _

_**ZahZah-chan: Lol Actually Bubbles was my favorite in elementary, now though I love all three of them in different senses. I assure you though the fic won't only center on Bubbles, it was only for those chapters because she was the one who would deal more with Buster. The story though would be about all 3 of them. Also thanks for the grammer help suggestions I appreciate it.**_

_**Bubblescutie : I ROFL at your reaction, I had a feeling that's how many of you would've reacted so that's also another reason why I did it. Lol I'm bad I know. As for your question, yes I'm definitly going to fast forward time to when they're in high school. I'm just setting the plot basis first, for it can be a solid story when they're older ^^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS THEY BELONG TO CRAIG MCCRACKEN, I'M JUST ONE OF THE MILLIONS OF FANS OUT THERE.**_

**CHAPTER 3 **

**

* * *

**

Blossom hummed cheerfully, although the one who usually hummed was Bubbles; she couldn't help but feel happy. There she was in one of her friends house, just simply being a girl.

She looked in her bag for one of her barrettes, and clipped it on her friend's light brown hair. "Voila there you go, all done."

Robin looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow you made me your hairstyle, cool!" She said as she admired her ponytail.

"Yup and it's better that I did it, if it were Bubbles or Buttercup they'd ruin it. Did I ever tell you how they ruined my hair once?" Blossom told her as she put her hair accessories away.

Suddenly she realized something was amiss. "Hey don't you think Bubbles has taken a bit too long in the bathroom." She said narrowing her eyes. She had a feeling in her that her sister was up to no good. Before Robin could respond she flew towards the bathroom. She pounded on the door, after realizing it was locked.

No answer

Robin soon joined her, confusment on her face. "What's going on here?"

Blossom gave up her attempts and turned to her. "Lately Bubbles has been hanging around that new kid Buster, and something telling me that something's up." Blossom told her, when suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Sorry Robin, I've got to go." She said as she flew out the door.

Blossom was in mid air, now lost in thought. Should she go and get her sisters Buttercup and Bunny or go to the Professor on her own? She then saw the Professor outside their home, throwing out the trash. She got her answer; there was no time for her sisters. She had to confront the Professor on her own about Bubbles.

"Professor I have something to tell you about Bubbles." Blossom said slowly as she lowered to the floor.

Professor looked at her, and frowned. "That's something odd, you rarely have something to say about her. Isn't it usually Buttercup?" He walked back to the door.

"There's this new boy at school that his sister is alot like us, they're really suspicious, and Bubbles has been spending too much time with him. Plus last I heard from the Gangreen Gang, he's an anti." Blossom blurted all out way too quickly, resulting in the Professor walking in to the living room and sitting down.

"From the sounds of it, this causes me to sit down and think about what you just said." He said followed by a deep breath. "You're telling me, that in your school there's a boy that is a...a.." Hr trailed off on the word.

"A anti." Blossom added, as she stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Right" He continued still with a confused look on his face." and whatever that word means, apparently that's a bad thing somehow. May I ask who did you hear this from again?" He asked with a frown.

"From the Gan...oh...right." Blossom stopped herself once she got Professor's point. The Gangreen Gang were known for stirring up trouble, so why trust them. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh we saw him in on one of Sedusa's crimes. She murdered Mr. Worbucks, Professor." Blossom told him, recalling the earlier event.

"With Sedusa?" Professor quickly jumped at the name. He wouldn't have been so jumpy with her mention if it weren't for his recent dream he had. "I didn't think Sedusa worked with kids." He quickly said, getting his mind of the memory.

Blossom winced her eyes. "She does now."

"And you bring this up because?" He continued as he scratched his chin. The girls frequently told him about the monsters or any other news, but during dinner; not in hurry like Blossom was doing now.

"I can't find Bubbles, she sneaked away from me and Robin earlier. I think she might be up to something with Buster the boy I told you about. She' s been acting strange all day today."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was more like a pounding, then the usual neighborly knock.

"Be right there." Professor yelled over his shoulder as he turned to Blossom. "Blossom I'm sure Bubbles hasn't gone looking for trouble without a good enough reason. I have to take this, but I'll tell you this. When Bubbles comes home we'll talk about it as a family. I'll give you my word on it." He said as he patted her on the head.

Blossom sighed, as she watched him walk towards the door. She knew she could trust him, but somewhere inside of her told her that something bad was about to happen. She was wrapped in her thoughts, as she heard only faintly the front door open.

"We're sorry to bother you Mr. Utonium, but we have some news to disclose with you." A voice that Blossom thought she recognized as one of the officers of Townsville. Her interest peaked, she looked towards the entrance. She was a bit puzzled as she saw both Miss Keane and the Chief of Police there, along with Dr. Teranski the DNA Specialist. She then thought she had lost her mind when she saw Bubbles hovering over all 3 of them.

She felt like flying towards the door, and charging Bubbles with questions as to where she'd been, but with so many officers there; she figured best to stay calm.

As Professor and the Chief sat down at the dining table; Bubbles lowered to the floor, not bothering to look up at Blossom. Miss Keane was still standing, and looking at the Professor with a look Blossom couldn't quite describe. What was going on?

"Ahem, I'm going to say this clear and out, because there's no easy way to say this; but I'll tell you in advance the reason we're here today might come as a shock to you and your children Professor. If this were a different kind of matter, I would've advised you to ask the children to leave, but since they're not average children, and they're duty to the town is vital then we advise them to stay." Teranski said in a professional tone.

Blossom quickly shot up. "But we're not all here Buttercup, and Bunny are out. If this is so important, don't you think they need to be here?"

"Unfortunately we can't postpone this any longer, so you'll have to tell them both yourself." Teranski answered, but instead of looking towards Blossom, he continued looking at the Professor. Which Blossom took as a cue that this was majorly directed at the parent. She frowned slightly, although she knew Professor was their father and had to handle manners like this. She couldn't help but feel alienated by not being able to give her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried, in the end she was merely a 5 year old to every other adult's eyes.

"Mr. Utonium did you at any time in the past, either recently or not know a Ima Keane?" The Chief asked in his usual interrogation tone.

Professor scratched his chin. "Hmm no not that I know of."

"In my file here, I forgot to mention this woman as has been known and used other numerous names. Other last names she frequently uses are White, Spencer, Goodlady..." He recited as he pulled ouf some papers from a file folder.

Professor's eyes widened at the mention of Goodlady that he immediately stopped the Chief from reciting any further. "Goodlady, by that you mean Ima Goodlady then yes I did meet her in the past." He said quickly.

"A-huh and I suppose that by now, you do know she has a criminal background and continues to carry a criminal status." The Chief pursued further, setting his papers down.

"Yes, I know, that was the very reason why I stopped my connections with her." Professor stated calmly, despite he started fiddling his fingers under the table. He wasn't expecting the police to come question him about this particular matter, and at the worst time too. This didn't fit in at all with his current dreams.

"I see." The Chief said as he leaned back in his chair. "Professor we all know you're a good man standing, but alas we all adults here have our personal actions that don't need to be shared, but if you don't mind us asking for the sake of us coming here; exactly what _kind_ of relationship did you have with said person."

"Well I.." Professor said slowly as he felt his nerves going wild in his body. He shifted in his seat uncomfortable not with the seating per say, but with the situation itself. He didn't dare look at anyone but his own hands under the table that were currently wringing each other out. "A-At the time, I only knew of her as a fellow woman citizen as Townsville...so...uh..."

"Was it a relationship with romantic intentions?" The Chief blurted out impatiently. In all his experience of law enforcement he never would've thought he'd question a person like the Professor, who like many other citizens in Townsville; he had a good acquaintance with due to the Powerpuff girls. Netherless he had to be professional when on duty, and treat him as any other person being questioned.

"Yes, it was." Professor said all too quickly.

"Tell me Professor because we're going to start with the basics. Where did you too meet?" The Chief said in a more relaxed tone, grabbing his clipboard.

"Well...in the mini-mart...I was out with the girls and while shopping we bumped into each other." Professor said as he started to remember the memory.

"And by girls I assume you mean only the 3 Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." The Chief replied as he continued to scribble his notes on his board.

"Yes Bunny wasn't with us then." Professor answered back finally looking at the Chief.

"So tell me when did you both start getting romantically involved from that point?"

The Professor quickly looked away again, hiding his uneasiness. "Well that very day, a formal dinner date was planned the following week at night...and..."Professor trailed off, having no idea how to explain the next point.

"This is no time to be modest Professor we need the truth. What happened, after that date?" The Chief said in a pressing tone again, leaning forward in his seat again.

"I-I s-she...moved in after that night, and stayed for a few days. Soon after that we found out she was Sedusa after she had stolen the Mayor's jewels, so we turned her in." The Professor said throughout stuttering, a red tint creeping on him.

"Uh-huh, that's a quite different story then what the girls and you gave us when the day you turned her in. I precisely remember you saying it was the usual girl's fight and jail routine. Now though I can guess why the reason you lied." The Chief said with a sigh. "As for my next question which will lead us to finish this ordeal, I'm afraid you may not want discuss in front of your girls, and by that I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." The Chief said as he fiddled with his mustache.

The Professor looked up wincing his eyes, the conversation getting the worst of him. "May I ask why a personal subject has to do with the case?"

"Everything." Teranski spoke up, after being silent throughout the whole questioning.

"Whatever this has of importance to you in any way I can't come to think of, but fine my answer is yes multiple times. Now do you need to know the time of when it occurred as well, or how it was done? Or let me guess your next question will be if the girls happened to be present during it." He said standing up in his chair, displaying an out of character anger that took both Blossom and Bubbles aback.

"No we don't, lets be rational Mr. Utonium, and discuss the matter. Despite ahem your ways of creating children instead of bearing, you of course know what can occur when such things happen. And my sources tell me one of you didn't prevent it." Teranski said while not bothering to look away from his own files he was holding.

"And that's a problem?" Professor said as he left the table and paced around the room. "I've already told the both of you that I had no idea who she was at the time. As for my actions on letting her move in, and the rest I'm missing the fact that that's my personal business. Now gentleman, either you tell me the reason as to why you're here, or I'll have to ask you to leave." He said as he crossed his arms.

"We're getting to that Mr. Utonium, we're simply following protocol." The Chief said as he stood up from his chair. "Have you heard yet of a boy around you're girls age called Buster Utonium, who happens to have a twin sister named Belle?"

"Yes parts of it, Blossom was just telling me that he was new at their school, and that he was recently caught working with Sedusa." Professor said while looking at both Blossom and Bubbles.

"You're certain then that you never heard of them before today." Teranski spoke up again, with a look that could've been described as hopeful or expectant. Professor nodded in response.

"Then Professor I'm here to inform you of some alarming news to you, which is why Miss Keane is here with us. This boy has been caught pick pocketing around town, according to Miss Keane, both he and his sister have been growing up in so-called lower ends of towns and cities witnessing both their mother and roommate's criminal acts. As my best advice, I think both of them will need some different methods of therapy to get over what they've gone through and seen in life so far. Luckily they're young so given some true family upbringing will do them some good." Teranski said as he put away his files in the folder with a smile.

The Professor after hearing this calmed down and sat down again. "So will this be considered a adoption, or how should this be dealt?" The Professor said with a smile Being the kind man he was, he couldn't help but want to help; especially children in need.

Blossom who was holding back her two cents of IQ all through this couldn't help but finally say something.

"So they're orphans, or is their mom still alive? Did the mom give them up? You can't just adopt out kids when you can give them to someone who's family first, like a aunt uncle, or what about their da..." Blossom said quickly in a angry tone.

"BLOSSOM! Calm down young lady, there's surely a reason why they chose us, instead if a relative." Professor told her firmly while giving her a stern look.

"I'm afraid that's the reason we came to you. Apparently you're daughters were at the scene, and saw we took Buster away. Currently their mother is incarcerated, and their next living known relative is their aunt..." Teranski started to say slowly, this time looking at both of them frowning.

"Then why don't you ask their aunt then, or does she doesn't want them either." Blossom said suddenly. Despite she knew it was possibly a good thing to get Buster and Belle out of their troubled lives, but something else in her she herself couldn't explain didn't want them living them living here.

"BLOSSOM." Professor yelled at her again.

Bubbles covered her ears, she had been quiet all this time, because she knew what was going to come, and no definitely it was coming.

"Because we now that we the mother's incarcerated, the person that has custody next naturally is the father, which is why we're here." Teranski said all in one huff. He was getting exhausted with Blossom's insistence.

After a moment of silence, Professor was the first to speak up. "Wait just a minute, this isn't a adoption. You came here to question me, and inform me all this because I'm the father? Sorry but I'm afrai...wait it can't be." He said as his hand flew to his forehead in disbelief.

"Yes sir, we're not quite sure how she hid it. She broke out of prison before any tests could come out positive, and she most likely gave birth not in a hospital, because there's no record of it anywhere. They weren't even inscribed with a birth certificate until a couple of months after presumed birth. I'm guessing they might of even been born prematurely, which probably explains her appearance again in Townsville. When her arrest was made, we apprehended the boy, ran a DNA test on him, and here we are." Teranski said as he gave Professor copies of the paperwork.

"If you sign these papers, and show up at the courts they'll be granted in your custody." He added.

"Wait" Professor said quickly. "Has she been the one caring for them all this time then...and now she's in jail, doesn't she have any rights to them?"

"Not in her situation, once this is all sorted out, they're legally yours, and she can't do anything about it." The Chief said with a nod of assurement.

"WAIT! Don't you see, or care about what both of them have to feel about this. You're taking them away from their home and their mommy, as bad as she is, she loved them." Bubbles said shooting up in the air with tears in her eyes.

All eyes fell upon her, and Blossom winced her eyes. "Something tells me you knew about this before now didn't you."

Bubbles nodded slowly. "I was at the police station, Buster didn't know either. He told me about his mo...I mean Sedusa, she didn't sound like she treated them bad, and she's Miss Keane's sister anyways."

All eyes shifted to Miss Keane who had been standing in the corner silent throughout everything. "Can we have a moment alone, while you round up the kids." She told both officers, who nodded and left the room.

She then sighed, and sat down. "I guess I'll start with saying there's more to me then you all know, then just growing up on a farm, and becoming a kindergarten teacher. Yes Ima and I are sisters, but even when we were kids she and I were very different. She was mostly locked up in her room, or running off, with her weird friend Femme. Sooner or later after being a total delinquent in high school, she completely ran off with Femme and I lost complete close contact with her, except the occasional sarcastic phone call. You can imagine my shock when she first appeared as Sedusa. When I first found out about Buster and Belly were already 2 years old, and I never saw them until they enrolled in Pokey Okes." She rubbed the back of her neck in exhaustion.

"Wait I don't believe this, how can that be possible. It hasn't even been a year that that's happened, and they're 5!" Buttercup busted through the roof along with Bunny."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison.

"Duh, we were on the roof ever since that Teranski guy said Professor was the father of Buster and Belle." Buttercup said as she crossed her arms.

"I at first was shocked myself, but from what I've seen, somehow Sedusa got exposure of some sort of Chemical X substance. Instead of going to her body it must have gone to Buster and Belle, Belle being the one that most absorbed it due to her having Powerpuff powers. The side effect must have speed up their aging process." Miss Keane said quickly.

"Speed up what?" Bubbles said loudly in her dim-witted tone.

"She drunk Chemical X , and Belle and Buster's age got zapped." Buttercup told her brashly.

"Oh"

"Either way, as much as I would love to care for them, they are your children Professor. If you want I'll gladly come around often if anything arises."

"I'd appreciate that." Professor said with a tired smile, all the news tiring his nerves out.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"We have them here Mr. Utonium, shall we bring them in?" The Chief said.

"Go On." Professor said through clenched teeth. This morning he had woken up with 4 daughters, now he was a father of 6 children.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bunny stood in a line, shoulders touching each other; awaiting the presence of what was apparently their new siblings.

After a slight sound of muffled struggling, in came Buster, hand in hand with Belle who had a look of turmoil on her face, as to Buster's unreadable expression. As soon as they entered the dining room, where everyone was present they stopped short. Belle wouldn't look up from her shoes, and Buster wouldn't crack a smile.

Miss Keane was the first to step forward. "Aren't you 2 going to say hello, they are your family." She said bending down to their level.

"That doesn't mean I'll start thinking of them like one." Buster grumbled.

"Well guess what, none of us do either, I guess we have that in common." Buttercup snapped up.

"Buttercup, like it or not. All 6 of you are now brother and sister, the least you can do is treat each other with respect." Miss Keane said in her teacher tone.

Buster let go of Belle's hand, and charged out the back door. "Now where's he going?" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"The roof, he always liked going there when he's mad but doesn't want to leave me alone." Belle spoke up, but still not removing her glance from the floor; she was also sucking her thumb. "When can I go see mom again, I want to see her." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Why'd you want to see her, she's evil? I would've thought you'd want to get away from her, and be free for once." Blossom said bluntly, resulting in tears coming from Belle's eyes and running upstairs.

"Girls I thought you'd treat them nicer, I'm disappointed in you." Professor told them all.

"Just leave all of them to adjust, it'll take time. Call me if anything." Miss Keane said as she left.

"Please don't tell me that girl is going to stay in our room." Buttercup said as she floated upwards glaring.

"That girl is your sister, and no until all of you feel comfortable, she and Buster will sleep in the guest room where Bunny was supposed to sleep. Now I want you all to try and treat them fair, remember they're probably feeling as awkward as you are. Now go on and play, I have some papers to work on."

**-A few hours later-**

"Nope he's still on the roof." Bunny said while looking out the window.

"I can't believe it, I'm gone for just a couple of hours looking at comics, and BAM I come home with a new bro and sis. Pinch me, I must be having a nightmare." Buttercup moaned as she flung herself on the bed.

"What upsets me the most, is Bubbles you knew and didn't say anything." Blossom told Bubbles, glaring.

"I didn't know that long, I found out only a little bit ago today." Bubbles said frowning sadly.

"The point is, you knew about Sedusa and the two of them, and you didn't tell us." Blossom replied angrily.

"Boy if I could kick you off the team, I would've done it already." Buttercup added, lifting herself from the bed.

**-Later that night-**

"Ok that's enough; they're not going to starve. Its dinner time, and they have to join us. Girls ask Buster to join us, while I get Belle." He said heading upstairs, while the girls moaned.

Buttercup was the first to fly out.

"Hey dude, time to eat get down from there before I punch you down." Buttercup told him. Blossom nudged her sister, to go easy on him.

"Buster, the Professor says it's time for dinner, and Belle would feel better if you're with her." Blossom added, trying to erase what Buttercup just said.

Apparently the line moved him, as he stopped laying back on the roof, and got up and jumped off. Buttercup growled slightly at the display. "I don't know if I should say he's pretty good at that sort of thing, or if I should downright hate it."

Meanwhile inside, Professor knocked on what was now Buster and Belle's bedroom door. Earlier the movers had brung their personal items from where they were living before to their new room. So they now had their bunk beds, and few toys. The toys that were considered lethal of course were apprehended and not given over.

There was no answer, so he simply said through the keyhole. "Belle...honey it's time for dinner. I don't think your mom or brother would want you stuck in there without eating would they? " He said in a soothing tone. The least thing he wanted was to distance his _new_ children farther away then they already were.

"Listen I know probably you both grew up being told that I didn't care for the both of you, but I'm being honest and telling you I had no idea. When your mom left, I didn't have a clue.."

"My mom didn't leave, you put her in jail, if she wouldn't have escaped. We would've been taken away from her." Belle answered interrupting him.

Professor frowned. "The reason I sent her there was because she stole from the mayor. I don't know what you and your brother been taught, but stealing is a bad thing to do. I'm sure you know that. "

A couple of seconds passed, and the door slightly opened. Belle appeared behind it, her eyes worn from crying. Professor smiled softly. "You don't have to call me dad yet, you and your brother can just call me the Professor. And you can still call your mom, mom. I'm not trying to make you both forget that fact. Now come on dinner is getting cold."

**-Later that night-**

Dinner was awfully quiet, and the only words spoken out were to pass a food dish. Buster and Belle though wouldn't ask at first, but after a couple of times started too. When it came time that "The Puppet Pal Night Show" came on, both of them got invited to watch, but only stuck around throughout 3 minutes of the show and headed upstairs. Once bedtime came around, they went on their routine apart from the rest of the girls, and got into bed. Though the Professor didn't tuck them in persay, but he did walk them to bed, and assured them he'd take them out shopping for things; even though they didn't have to get rid of their old ones.

As Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny drifted off to sleep while Bubbles lay awake, holding her Octi. She slowly slipped out of bed, and flew to the roof. She looked around, and found who she was looking for. She slowly descended down next to him, and spoke up nervously. "About today well I.."

"Forget about it, consider it was a brotherly kiss. It won't ever happen again." Buster turned to her, shifting his gaze away from the moon.

Bubbles fell silent a bit, and then continued. "You know I never thought of you or your sister as evil, and now that we're brother and sister it can be alot better. We can still go see Bullet together, and do lotsa funs things, with your sister as well. Your sister can learn to fight crime, become a Powerpuff Girl; but I think that'll take Blossom, Bunny and Buttercup a bit of a while to get used too, but they'll do it, I know they will. And you told me you liked Dyanmo, well now you could probably learn to work the real thing, and learn to kick the RowdyRuff boys butt, and..." Bubbles said it all quickly in her bubbly voice all too quick to understand.

Buster smiled, and held back his laugh. "The Rowdyruff boys...don't you think I should be part of your team then yours."

Bubbles quieted down, and waved her hand. "Nah you're not evil remember."

Buster's eyes grew wide, and cracked another smile. "I don't know if we'll ever be family, but I've got your back for now." He was then cut off his air supply, by Bubbles's sudden hug.

The nearby window's curtain was lowered after being raised. The figure turned away from the window. " If that ditz thinks she can make my brother turn against us so easily then she's going to pay. Don't you worry mom, I won't give in." Belle said tightening her fists, her grey eyes turning red.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: YES Buster and Belle are now officially in the Utonium household. Now you're probably getting why I had to start off the fic when they were young. I can't give you all a definite say on when the fic will change to when they're all in high school, but my estimate will be after the next 2-3 chapters at most, it could be less though. In the fourth chapter though they'll probably age a bit to middle school age, then finally to high school age. I myself can't wait until I get there to that point :) As the chapters go on, much more characters will appear including RRB, Mojo, Him, Princess, Gangreen Gang, and others. Thanks all for the reviews, encouragement and grammar help._

_Anyways _

_Read N Review_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Lol I didn't expect much people to comment on the previous chapter, because even I myself found it to be a bore. I'll try to speed things up in this chapter, because I as well want them in high school already ^^_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PPG, JUST BUSTER. Everything else belongs to Craig Mccracken.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Blossom blinked twice and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She looked beside her at Bubbles and Bunny sleeping soundly. Bunny had ended up sleeping the opposite direction, and her feet were now on the pillow. Bubbles as always had fallen asleep sucking her thumb. Buttercup had her face flat on the pillow, if Blossom didn't know any better, she'd think she was irritated...then again she might be.

A few weeks had passed since Belle, and Buster joined the family. The first few days it was awkward. Belle hardly left her room, and Buster spent most of his time either on the roof, in the room with Belle or just out. After a few times times doing this, Blossom decided to follow him along with Buttercup, meanwhile Bunny and Bubbles stayed home to keep a eye on Belle. It turned out however that all he went to was the arcade, and a dojo, even if all he did was speak to one of the instructors. They decided to quit following him soon after. Dinner was the only time they all sat together, but the silence was overbearing. All was heard was the clangs of silverware, and it was enough to drive all 4 sisters out of their mind, despite Buster and Belle looked like they didn't mind the silence much.

School was even weirder, either Buster and Belle left way before them, or way after them. In school hours was like their circumstances at home never happened. Buster and Belle still sat on their own, and hardly talked with anyone, except occasionally Mitch; which fueled Buttercup's anger more.

It continued on like this for a couple of weeks and months after. Soon with the excitement of the girl's 6th birthday coming up, broke Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup silence at dinner and overall wary mood. They chattered away at dinner time, went over again Robin and their other friend's houses, frequent visits to the Mayor and overall their crime fighting started up again.

Although Buster and Belle continued their silent ways, the rest of the girls started to continue on with their daily activities, and simply bypassed their presence.

That was until one Saturday morning at breakfast when the Professor popped up a question at the table. "Say girls have you seen Buster and Belle?" He said as he held his coffee cup.

All 4 of them continued slurping their cereal while Blossom answered without looking up. "Belle's still in her room, and Buster I think on the roof." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmm well I supposed they served themselves, as I see their dishes in the sink." He said as he looked at the kitchen sink. He drank a bit of his coffee and cleared his throat. "Girls since it's weekend, I invited Miss Keane over for dinner."

Normally this would be the cause of excitement, but with now Miss Keane's ties with the family, it was something they were unsure of. All 4 of them dropped their spoons, and looked at him.

"Like they're going to care she's here. You should see how both of them treat her at school." Buttercup said quickly frowning. She has had enough with them recently, and now when finally things were coming back to normal; this happens.

"Girls she is their aunt, and she deserves to be a part of them, and more likely a part of all of us now." He said setting his cup down.

"Then why don't you marry her then?" Bubbles said batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Sorry, as much as a good person Miss Keane is, some things aren't meant to be. I thought I told you all on how our date turned out. We may be alike in many ways, but in others we're different." He told them running a hand through his hair.

"Umm... Professor you're not getting any younger you know." Bunny pipped out, causing everyone to look at her. She rarely has yet put her two-cents in a conversation so this was a first, and to what sounded like, wasn't going to be the last.

"BUNNY!" All of them said.

"You can forget that, we had enough with Sedu..."Buttercup stopped herself. She wasn't about to mention that woman no less.

"Girls like it or not, Miss Keane is going to come here, and on family matters only. That's the end of it. Buster and Belle are not only your brother and sister, but are my kids just as much as you are, which means they deserve as much family as all of you do. Start getting used to it, there's more to come." He said furrowing his brows.

Buttercup got up from her chair arms crossed. "Hmph fine, whatever for all I care." She said as she flew out angrily.

"We'll be at Mary's Professor, come on girls." Blossom said as she flew out, Bubbles and Bunny following her.

Professor let out a sigh. "Will they ever get along with each other?" He said as he thought on how other then going to the same school, or living in the same house; there still wasn't much progress in the girls truly accepting Buster and Belle. He could hardly think if they would ever let Belle fight alongside them, like they did with Bunny; who was now apart of the team as much as Bubbles and Buttercup were. He thought on the girl's comments a minute ago.

'Buttercup is going to take the longest to break the wall between them; that I know. She can be such a handful sometimes.' He thought.

He then heard a noise and turned around, Belle was standing there in the kitchen looking straight at him. Biting her bottom lip, she said softly. "Why does Miss Keane have to come over, why can't I see Mommy instead?"

Professor shocked by Belle's presence and even more her speaking said quickly." Umm...well...I thought it'd be best your aunt to come over first. For you can spend more time with her outside of school, and seeing your mommy isn't the best thing right now."

"Why isn't the the best thing? She's my mommy, I want to see Mommy instead. Does Miss Keane not want us to se her ever again." Belle said glassy-eyed.

"What...no..no Miss Keane wants the best for bothyou and your brother; as do I. Why would you say something like that?" He said kneeling down to her level.

"Because, she always was fighting with Mommy, and treats her bad. She always acted like Mommy was feral witch." She replied with a frown.

Professor held his breath, how could a 5 year old know a word like feral. And of all people Miss Keane, calling her own sister things. He didn't expect a person as educated as her to say things as that. "Ok then, I guess it's too soon, if it makes you feel better, I'll go visit your mommy and see what she thinks. Ok?"

Belle quickly smiled, and skipped out of the kitchen, up to her room. As she flopped on her top bunk, she hummed to herself while adusting her headband; as Buster suddenly entered her room through the window. He crossed his arms, and gave her a older brother "I-know-what-your-up-to stare.

Belle smiled and said nonchalantly. "Oh Buster, it's you; what is it." She said as she smirked.

Buster frowned. "Whatever it is you're planning on doing, I'm telling you it's not going to be any good. You better think about it first, before you get us all in more of a mess."

Belle clenched her teeth. "Oh sure, you're one to talk. Since you're being so friendly with that dumb blond _sister_ of yours. I'm sure you don't want _anything_to happen to her." She said in a mocking tone, emphasising the words sister and anything.

"Thought I didn't notice huh?" She said lowering her eyelids, at Buster's shocked expression. She flew towards him looking him straight in the face. " The last thing I need now is my own brother going against who we've been all this time, to join those twit-puffs. I'll play along for now, but in all due time I'm busting out, and you're coming with me. There just going to brainwash us, and in the end we'll be exactly who Mommy was before she became Sedusa. You won't want that will you?" She said, as she tightened up his shirt's collar.

"No not ever." He said quickly, with a gulp.

She loosened her grip, and smiled. "Good, because for a minute there, I thought you went noble on me." She said, as she watched the Professor pull out of the driveway. " It's time for those spoiled brats, to learn what it's like to be pushed off the spotlight." She said wincing her eyes

**-Meanwhile-**

Buttercup walked down the street. She usually flew to where she wanted to go, but that was too fast, and she had no place in particular to going; plus her sisters can find her much easier. As she strolled down the city streets not bothering to look up; lost in her thoughts, she completely ignored the mocking whistle at her. That is until a rock was thrown at her.

"Hey what gives!" She shouted as she turned at the perpetrator. Once realizing who it was, the thought of releasing her anger and frustration, of having a new weird sister by beating some no good thug into a pulp sounded just her style. She grinned and prepared to tackle.

"Ok wise-guy show yourself, and quit hiding like a ba..._WHAM" _She got interrupted of her taunting line by a sudden super punch that sent her reeling backwards and crashing into a building. As some maniacal laughter was heard along with some sound that only could be described as psychotic.

"And you're supposed to be the strongest one, what were you too busy thinking about that new brother of yours." He said as he ended with a burst of more laughter.

Buttercup raised up from the rubble, shaking herself free, as she caught sight of who it was. 'I knew it, that stupid laugh I can't find nowhere else, I wonder where's the rest of his idiot brothers' She thought, when suddenly she realized what he just said. "Wait a minute, hold did you even know.."

"I just want to destroy you dumb girls more, now that there's 5 of you, and that no good brother of yours." He continued, as he started to twitch his left eyelid quickly;obviously anxious to fight.

"He's not my brother, you can kill them both for all I care! I won't stop you, I want them out of my life." Buttercup screamed out towards the sky her arms out. "So dog boy tell that to your brothers, Mojo, Him or whoever it is that takes care of you punks." After she finished her rant, she saw he was standing there with a surprised look on his face, which made her boil more with anger. "Quit looking at me like that!" She yelled as she flew towards him, her fists ready.

_**-**_**Meanwhile at Mojo Plantation**_**-**_

"This plan is not working out!" A voice bellowed, as it tossed out another paper. Getting up from the chair with a huff, and flipping his purple cape, he went up the stairs out of the lab to get away from his frustrations of not being able to get a plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

As he entered the living room, his eyes grew wide at the sight of someone he least wanted there; and cleaning no less. "CURSES, what are you doing here? I gave no authority to the likes of you to be here." He told the other figure.

"I believe, I have right to stop in every weekend, after all I helped create the boys." The other figure responded in his unusual as it stopped vacuuming, and dusting.

"Do not state such matters in such a way. It is revolting. It is only I who created the RowdyRuff Boys, you have no right." He said pointing a finger at him, as he walked towards him, avoiding to step on any of the mess on the floor which consisted of all sorts of junk food items.

"Yes but if not for ME, they wouldn't be alive right now, so I have rights to them. I made them invincible to Cooties, meanwhile you didn't." The other replied back, as it opened and closed it's claws; hissing about to fight back.

When the door opened, and in came Brick and Boomer chomping on some beef jerky. They stopped short once they caught sigh of Mojo, and Him arguing over the same matter yet again. Boomer continued walking as nothing were happening, and plopped on the couch, while Brick covered his ears. His steam about to let loose.

"WILL YOU 2 OLD CRABS SHHUTUP!" Brick yelled.

The both turned to notice the boys arrival. "Where's Butch?"Mojo asked noticing his absence.

Brick shrugged carelessly. "Don't know, don't care. Said he'd catch up later." He said as he plopped next to Boomer on the couch.

"Oh my boys." Him said as he suddenly lifted them both into a hug, while they struggled to get loose. "Hey let us go, what do you think you're doing?" Both boys said in unison.

_**-**_**Later on in the day**_**-**_

Professor walked into the big building, and signed in the front desk. He was feeling the most uncomfortable feeling at the moment, being at a place like this for the reason he was. He kept in mind he had to act natural, no matter what. He took a deep breath as he asked the officer. "I-I'm here to see Sedu...I mean Ima Keane." The officer looked puzzled for a second, but then nodded and buzzed him in, and lead him down a hallway towards a enclosed room.

"Stay here we'll bring her in." She said as she locked the door.

Professor didn't know if it was the wait that was long, or if it was just him being nervous, but to him it felt like he sat there for quite a while. Sitting alone in a grey room with muggy windows in a state women's prison was certainly not a great place to stay. His breath then caught in his throat when he heard the jingle sound of handcuffs get closer. As he eyed the door, there soon entered the awaited figured dressed in a orange suit, most likely not in the traditional striped one due to the crime committed.

Her face obscured by her limp hair, she walked aimlessly towards the chair, not bothering to look up; her feet tied in chains. Professor widen his eyes, he had set eyes on criminals before; but never one so heavily guarded. The only sound heard more was the one of her taking her seat across from him. The silence was overwhelming. He had idea now what to say, and completely forgot what he came here for. It was as if as soon as he set his eyes on her, his mind went blank.

The silence was interrupted by the officer's outburst. "You got 5-10 minutes longest Professor, make it snappy." She said as she closed the door.

The Professor suddenly got nervous knowing now that he had a time limit, pushed him to say something. "U-uh Belle wanted to send her love, and I'm sure Buster means the same." He said quickly. "T-they really seem to miss you, and Belle especially is shy. That Buster though, boy he's a tough one. He hardly talks to the other boys at school, despite being so straight forward. Miss Keane says in all due time they'll ad...oh I'm sorry." He stopped himself, once he saw a reaction from her once mentioning her sister.

"Listen, I assume it's best since she's family, for her to check in with us; I assure you though I'll make sure you're not replaced." He said quickly, which resulted in Sedusa giving a weak laugh.

"You honestly think, she's going to let you get away with this. With raising 2 more kids on your own. Don't even try to think that. She'll slowly make her way into your life more and more. Try her hardest to turn the only I have that's mine into hers. You think she's so sweet, hmph I'll have you know that having me slip up and land myself here for good was her plan from day one, in order for her to take place everything that I have, that I wanted, everything that that selfish little twit sister of mine couldn't have. You think you know everything, you have no idea exactly who she really is. What she's done. But no let's point everything to the witch, the witch who no better then dirt, the source to every problem. I bet she doesn't even know you're here does she?" She said all in one huff; finally looking at him straight in the eye with a look that the Professor couldn't interpret as either hurt or anger.

"Sedusa...I don't understand why you say such things. Miss Keane never has tried to take your place, she just is worried about the kids. What makes you say such things?"

She simply smiled. "I have a question for you Professor, did she ever at least once make a reference to our relationship in the past, or did she just jump right in helping you and the kids?"

Professor frowned in thought. "And that's a bad thing why?"

"If she were truly worried for Buster, Belle and the rest of you innocently, her first reaction would be acting like a aunt and mentioning me, instead of deliberately trying to erase me from their lives completely. And you still haven't answered my first question." She replied twisting her lip.

Professor's breath caught in his throat. "She probably doesn't want to bring up any troubled memories up again. It's for the best."

She glared at him with a frown, while clenching her fist under the table. "Oh yeah of course she doesn't want to bring up any troubled memories for her sake; but what about your sake?" She then changed her gaze into a deep one, as if to look right though him.

"I don't have nothing else to say about it Sedusa, because there is nothing else to say about it. You deceived me and proved yourself a criminal by stealing. No matter how many times I ignored the girls claims against you before, in the end you proved they were right about you. You decided to steal and do criminal acts despite the fact that you had started living your supposed life with..." He stopped once he remembered the memory and looked down. The last thing he wanted was to remember the humiliation, and not to mention heartbreak he encountered that night when Ima revealed herself to be Sedusa. He remembered swallowing his emotions right after, for the girls sake; but inside he felt hurt and ultimately played to have his first actual romantic relationship turn out to be a facade.

Sedusa sat there silently looking at Professor's change of mood. She might of not known him personally for that long, but she obviously could tell he was feeling hurt, and no less thinking about a certain memory she knew well.

"What does it matter anyways, it was only a matter of time, before you did it yourself; or those wenches convinced you just like they're doing now. It may be hard for a person like you to understand, but I needed my backup plan." She said as she crossed her arms.

Professor snapped out of his daze by her outburst. "Wrench? Backup Plan? What are you referring to? There was no need for plans. It was just you, me and the girls. I think you knew that on our first date that day."

She snickered softly. "Oh Professor, you're still the dashing charming smart man you were that day, and just like that day you're still clueless and naive that you don't see the things right in front of you."

She bolted up from her chair, knocking it back. " Listen you, I don't need you to love me again, or accept what I've done. All I need you to do, for the sake of my kids is keep my spineless selfish sister, and that carrot top flirt away from them and that's all. As long as you do that, you can raise them however you wish."

Professor remained seated, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why you're so worried, when in the condition you had them before, and with a heartless feminist criminal, that was so called your friend. Tell me if she was a friend, why hasn't she showed up even once_SLAP_."

Having enough, she reached over the table, grabbing his lab coat's collar and screaming hysterically. It wasn't much later that the guards came to get her of him, and sent her back in her cell. On the list of weird things to happen to him; being strangled by a ex girlfriend convict was a new addition to his growing list.

It wasn't until he got home that it got even weirder. As soon as he opened the door, and walked into the living room, was that he realized he wasn't alone. If she hadn't spoke up, he wouldn't of realized her presence. She was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, dressed in a mini sequined crystal blue dress. Her blond hair loose as always.

"So how was she, now that you finally decide to man up and see her." She spoke.

Professor turned around in his path, jaw dropping. What else is going to happen to him today?

"Femme Fatale what on earth are you doing here? I could report you to the police, for breaking and entering."

"Oh you mean by phone, well sorry but that's currently unavailable." She said mocking as she showed her scissors in her hand, and some cut phone cables. "Last I heard you were very traditional and don't possess a cell phone."

"If you're trying to take Buster and Belle away, I'll let you know I have full custody, you taking will be signed as kidnapping." Professor quickly continued as he backed away from her, trying to get some sort of object in his hands that could work as a weapon.

She uncrossed her legs, and stood of flicking her hair. " Phessh who says I'm here for them. As much as I miss Sedusa and all. I'm not about to turn into a foster mom for her; even if I sort of miss the brats." She spat out, this being her normal way to address even her closest friends.

"No no I'm here to do a favor to someone that's truly desperate, and of course part of it is for my sake too." She said twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"You do a favor, now I know you're lieing. From what I heard from Miss Bellum you've never done a favor."

"Tell Miss Redhead to sit on a pin for me next time you see her then." She said angrily. "Now I'm going to say this once, I can't stand you as much as every other man in this town. There's something though that I have to do. Either if Sedusa gets let out of prison, or she escapes from it; there's no way I'm letting her go with me again. I have to say, bunking with her was a cup of tea and all, but now though things have changed. She has kids, and secretly despite she always is flatly denying it; she's lovesick, and it drove me insane." She said clutching her head at the end in agony.

That was when Professor paused, and let go the crowbar he had behind his back. "What are you talking about lovesick?"

Femme shook her head. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Listen whatever that no good twit sister of hers, or redhead told you about her; they were half right. You really don't have a clue to what really happened to her do you?"

That was when it struck up a defensive cord in him. "Oh No I know exactly what happened. She's a thief and that alone is the end of story."

"No you idiot, that's merely the beginning..." She replied as let out a sigh and sat back down; prepared to tell a story.

_**-**_**A few weeks later**_**-**_

Femme Fatale had left that day, before the girls got wind of anything. They did seem puzzled though as to why the Professor seemed to be in a daze when they re-arrived, and also trying very hard for Buster and Belle to talk at dinner. Which didn't result to much. For the past weeks though the didn't suspect it as anymore then Professor being his overall doting father self.

While in school, Blossom unusually was alone in her table. Bubbles was off helping Mike on his project. 'At least she had moved on, from being too close to Buster' Blossom though with a mental sigh. Buttercup was also as usual off on Mike's table, cracking jokes with his other friends. Even Elmer was at the table, having been accepted into Mitch's so called gang after they realized he was a expert in making glue spitballs.

So here she was Blossom, ever the studious one. Cramming hard to make the best of her final months of Kindergarten. Before she would've been really sad to leave kindergarten, and not have Miss Keane as her teacher. Now though, that Miss Keane was considered _family_. She knew she would see plenty of her, from now on. She hummed, as she started working on first grader's work. She wanted to be fully prepared for when she entered the first grade. It was a comment coming from Miss Keane that broke her out of her work.

"Excellent Belle, such good work. It looks like Blossom is going to have a rival in first grade next year." The comment made Blossom turn back in her seat, as she saw Miss Keane pat Belle's head. Deep down Blossom couldn't believe it. Here she was a very dedicated student, also known as a server of justice being leveled with a girl that was raised with criminals. She felt a feeling she couldn't really explain, but it couldn't be jealousy. 'No there's no reason for me to be jealous of that...that..." She snapped her pencil in two. Robin who was on the nearby table looked at her.

"Blossom you ok."

Blossom let out a smile. "Sure Robin, I'm great."

As they flew home, Blossom got whacked away by a silver streak. Despite being surprised that the person was actually flying, she shot after her. She didn't know why she was challenging her in racing by doing this, but it was as reflex. As she flew beside her. Belle turned her gaze at her and smirked; as she darted left and right. Soon not surprisingly after Buttercup joined in the race, followed by Bunny and Bubbles.

When all 5 of them crashed landed in their home's yard; out of breath, Butercup jumped up, punching the air. "Ha I knew it, I always win."

"Uh excuse me?" Belle spoke up with a arrogant tone. "I believe I got her before you." She pointed to where she landed.

Buttercup glared at her. "Yeah well, you don't count juvie."

"I think all of you lost." Buster came up beside them, sipping on a soda; obviously being there for a while.

"WHAT! How did you get here so quick?" All the girls said in unison except Belle who just laughed. "There's no beating Buster, deal with it." She said as she flicked her white hair.

They all got interrupted by a woman's laugh coming from inside the house. All of them dashed inside, and stopped in their tracks when they caught sight of the laughter. In the kitchen was not only the Professor, but Sedusa dressed in a emerald green halter dress that made her lime green eyes pop. She was also wearing diamond dangle earrings, and her black wild hair was limp and resembled more like long permed hair then the wild tentacle like hair she used to have. Having her natural black hair this time didn't affect her beauty at all. In fact it served as great contrast to color, and made her more attractive.

There was a wave of silence, eventually Buttercup being the one to break it.

"Hey what gives, what she's doing here. She's supposed to be in jail." She yelled out, as Buster and Belle broke out of shock and ran to Sedusa; hugging her.

"Girls Ima here is on what's called parole house arrest. Due to some...ahem...background history...she was labeled under temporary insanity or otherwise criminally insane. She was let out of prison under supervision, should she break the law again. It would not go unnoticed. From now on she's going to live with us." Professor spoke up while holding his black pipe.

"What are you crazy, not only do we have to live with Buster and Belle. Now we're having Sedusa live with us again, after what happened last time." Blossom shouted.

"Girls there are many reasons why it's best for Ima to stay here. Also as much as I don't like saying this, but this is a family matter, and when it's a family matter, you all have boundaries of questions. In other words.."Professor replied frowning, and furrowing his eyebrows. "As you father, and you as children have to go with what I say wither you girls like it or not."

"but..."

"Bed" Professor ended the conversation, by pointing them to their room.

_**-**_**A few minutes later**_**-**_

The four girls lay sprawled out on their bedroom floor, shocked by the sudden news.

"I can't believe it. How could the Professor let Sedusa live with us again. She's obviously up to something evil." Blossom spoke up scratching her chin.

"This stinks, we can't do anything about it. Who knows if juvie had something to do with it." Buttercup said as she punched her pillow. The word juvie apparently having become her nickname for Belle.

"You know, haven't you guys notice now just how much she really looks like Miss Keane. You can tell from the other side of the room that they're related." Bunny said while blowing a bubble from her gum.

"I wonder how the wedding is going to be like?" Bubbles spoke up from her awkward silence. Her remark made her sisters look at her weird.

"What are you talking about Bubbles? Blossom said with a exhausted sigh. She knew her sister was always the one to make the weirdest things, but this one was just too weird.

"She's probably just daydreaming like the ditz she is." Buttercup joked.

"AM NOT!" Bubbles yelled back at her in her squeaky tone. "When we last saw her, I don't remember seeing a diamond ring on that finger. The left 3rd one." She said while biting the end of the pigtail.

**"WHAT A ENGAGEMENT RING!"**

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Ok whew I'm trying really hard to make these latest chapters as long as possible to speed the storyline up, for I can get as quickly to the high school years as possible. I don't think it'll be much longer that'll it reach that point.

_Anyways yes, Sedusa has a engagement ring, and is going to start living wit the Puffs. More and more drama for the poor girls. As for Femme's talk with Professor yes I did leave out Sedusa's backstory in this chapter. Femme did in fact tell it to Professor but I didn't write what she told him, because it will be explained in later chapters lol Yes I'm bad_

_And yes finally the RowdyRuff Boys make a full appearance in the story. They'll be plenty more of them as this story goes on. I just couldn't wait though to include them.^^_

_Also it may seem that this story is dwelling to much only on Sedusa. Although she is a big part of this story, I'll say this now the girls will have plenty of chapters of only themselves. It'll only be like this in these beginning chapters for plot-wise. _

_Anyways please_

_Read N Review_


End file.
